1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an in-floor single-service wiring fitting and, more particularly, pertains to a floor box wiring fitting incorporating a novel carpet flange possessing a self-closing flap cover assembly, whereby the fitting is adapted to be positioned in a floor aperture of a concrete building floor for the conductance of electrical power or telecommunication signals between the work spaces of multi-storied buildings.
In essence, during the erection of building structures of various types; for instance, such as modern multi-storied office buildings possessing concrete floors, it is frequently necessary, and also commonly accepted building practice, to normally provide floor boxes cast into the floors of ground level and conduits for insulated conductors, wires, cables and the like, which are employed for the transmission of electrical power and telecommunication signals through suitable floor boxes which are cast into concrete building floors, and whereby electrical power or other kinds of signals, such as telecommunication signals, may be readily transmitted from a suitable source; for instance, from a junction box located at or proximate one face of the concrete floor, through the floor box in the concrete building floor to a suitable outlet or service head which is located at the opposite face of the floor.
Depending upon the type of installation required for the service head or outlet which is located at the face of the floor opposite from that towards the junction box, at frequent instances of installation, the service head is adapted to be mounted flush on the surface of the floor or on a carpet which covers the floor; in which case, the service head or outlet is ordinarily mounted in a cover plate encompassed by a metallic or brass carpet flange or other suitable carpet flange structure. Hereby, such carpet flanges, while protecting the cover plate structure for the outlet or service head, also include closeable flap covers so as to provide for a smooth and aesthetically pleasing decorative surface appearance which, to an appreciable degree, will prevent an occupant or persons walking over the carpeted floor space from tripping on the service head and possibly sustaining some injury. Moreover, the service head should also be adapted to enable the passage therethrough of various cables, such as for telecommunications and telephone signals, while providing for ready access to plug connectors enabling the connection of electrical wires leading to suitable lamps, computers and/or word processors.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Although various types of service heads of the type under consideration herein are currently in widespread use in the building industry, particularly such as incorporating cover assemblies fastened in either brass or plastic carpet or floor flanges which are flush mounted on a carpet or floor, and which assemblies provide for cover plate structure communicating with plug connectors and/or openings for telecommunication cables leading from a junction box to the floor aperture through the service head, none of these prior art structures provide for a unitarily constructed brass carpet flange and flap cover structure essentially having metallic or brass flap covers which are self-closing in nature in the absence of any plug connectors of the service head being mounted on the carpet flange. These self-closing flap covers inhibit the ingress of dirt, dust and contaminants to the plug connectors and the fitting components contained within the floor aperture when not in use, while providing a smooth surface of an aesthetically highly pleasing appearance, and which will concurrently ameliorate the danger or hazard of an occupant of the workspace tripping over such service head.
Thus, among various types of wiring fittings which are equipped with service heads or outlets adapted to be positioned fastened in place on or proximate the face of a floor or on a carpeted floor surface, these generally incorporate a closure plate or cover plate assembly fastened to a carpet or floor flange, Castellani, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,643 disclose an in-floor fitting, wherein a carpet flange has a central recessed portion containing an opening, in which recessed portions there is positioned a closure plate. Although this provides for a relatively smooth surface in combination with the carpet flange when mounted on a carpet or building floor surface, there is no disclosure of a carpet flange with flap covers for a floor box wiring fitting. The openings of the socket connectors adapted to receive the plug prongs are always exposed to the surroundings, thereby allowing for the ingress of dust and other contaminants which; in essence, can conceivably ultimately prevent the presence of an appropriate electrical contact between socket connectors and plug prongs and/or constitute a hazard of fire due to carpet fibers. being forced into the electrical connector portions.
Similarly, Castellani, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,080 disclose a carpet flange as a component of a service head adapted to be fastened to a top plate of a poke-through fitting, and in which a molded plastic cover insert is adapted to be positioned in a recessed central cutout of the carpet flange and fastened thereto by means of suitable screw members and the like. However, as in the case of the previously-discussed Castellani, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,643, the electrical socket connectors for receiving the plug prongs are continually exposed and potentially subject to the ingress of and contamination by dust and/or other dirt particles, thereby rendering this service head subject to the same drawbacks and disadvantages.
Morgan U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,072 discloses a flush-mounted service head for a poke-through fitting, including a carpet flange in which there is fastened a cover plate for the poke-through in-floor fitting. However, as in the previously-discussed patents, the prong-receiving openings of the plug connectors are constantly exposed to the surroundings while; moreover, the portion of the cover plate containing the plugs is somewhat recessed relative to the surfaces of the plug connectors, thereby producing an uneven exposed and partially recessed upper surface which can conceivably cause an occupant or person utilizing the floor space and walking over the service head to trip and sustain injuries, while also providing a dirt or dust-collecting environment.
Still another construction relative to a service head incorporating flap covers of generally the type considered herein is disclosed in Bloom U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,690, wherein a carpet flange of an in-floor fitting or poke-through connector assembly is preferably constituted of a metallic material, such as brass, and which includes a central aperture and a circular disc-shaped cover plate having break-out plugs extending radially inwardly from the plate rim for the through-passage of insulated cables, and with pivotable brass flap covers hingedly connected with the carpet flange being positionable over plug connectors. However, in this particular instance, the flap covers are normally biased into closed positions over openings formed in the carpet flange through the intermediary of spring members which are expensive and difficult to install, while being subject to breakage or malfunction during repeated opening and closing of the flap covers. Additionally, inasmuch as carpeting and other contaminating material can conceivably enter the spaces about the hinge of the opened flap covers, it is also possible that such materials could inhibit the appropriate functioning of the spring elements tending to normally bias the flap covers into a closed relationship when not in use.